Percy Jackson and the world of magic
by unhealthy obsession1
Summary: At camp Half blood the seven are recovering from a hard quest to greace but now they must face there bigest challenge yet. But this time it is humans who are causeing the problem. Mostly.
1. the nightmare

Percy POV

A scream came from the Athena cabin. Annabeth I thourt quickly to myself and ran over there pulling a t-shirt and hoodie on to cover the numerous scars on my face on ran across the Box of cabins blood pounding in my ears one name in my head pounding a name time and time again in my head. The screams continued on and on and on wakening up all the campers.

As I reached the Athena cabin Malcom tried to block the door saying it was fine it wasn't and everyone knew it so I elbowed him in the chest and ran past him to Annabeth's side. Once there I started shaking her and trying to wake her up. The screams started to end slowly and after a while she woke up.

"Percy, Percy you, you got hit by a javelin and fell into the Acheron. How? How are you alive"

"I never fell into the Acheron. Annabeth it was just the nightmares trust me Annabeth nothing happened. Were out of tar, tar, that place now please try to remember Annabeth" I told her quietly not wanting to let the rest of the Athena cabin hear it was personal. I wanted to hunt all the giants and titans down for hurting her. To hear the pain in her voice every night and to hear the screams of her being tortured every second of the day. It was too much. I had not allowed myself to have any sleep in fear of wakening her up and because the first time I did the whole camp was up to their knees with water and tornados where all around.

This sort of conversation continued for about an hour and at the end of that hour Annabeth was asleep again, and as I was walking out of the Athena cabin I saw Charon and Malcom staring at me eyes wide open I was about to walk right past them but Charon followed me and told me to go up to the big house with him when I got up there all Tartarus broke loose.

"Chiron what are you thinking not letting me and Annabeth sleep together. It's ridiculous I haven't had any sleep at all for the past week since we got back from Greece. This is stupid" I yelled.

"Percy why should I change the camp rules for two people. This is a camp for the children of the gods not the grandchildren for the gods." He replied back calmly.

"Chiron you know that we wouldn't do that. We haven't done it and we have agreed to whate for at least one year. I know the whole camp think we were at it like rabbits on the Argo 2 and that place but we are mature adults and don't want to do it yet" I yelled.

Grasping my shoulders, he continued speaking after I had interrupted him "Percy listen to me we should not sacrifice our idles for the privileged few or in this case two people" seeing me open my mouth to speek back quickly cut me off by saying "even if those two people have dome to tartarus and done more to save the rest of the camp"

"Chiron you need to understand how long we were in the pit and how much we went through we were tortured for weeks on end and. And. well just look at my face" I pulled down my hood letting my face be shown to Charon. The only people who had seen it where my mum, Paul and Annabeth and the horror of it now showed there was three long scars running diagonally across my face and many smaller ones from the constant beatings and my face was the best part the whole of my body was criss-crossed with scars and puncture wounds. Chiron looked down on my body aghast at what had happened to me

"and Annabeth?" he asked as he had not seen her face since we had got back from Greece fearing the answer. I didn't want to tell him but he took my silence as a yes "oh for the love of Olympus how, why"

"I don't want to talk about it is still too fresh in my mind Chiron. All I will say is that we ran into kronos down there and it involved many weeks of torture witch I won't go through today but I implore you to, wow did I just use the word implore Annabeth has been rubbing off on me, not to tell the others I don't want all their condolences."

"Ok Percy I will not tell the other campers and I will allow you and Annabeth to sleep together on two terms one there will be no funny biasness and two you must not flood the camp again we are still getting all the fish out of the Morpheus cabin and Clovis looked like he was about to kill you when I last saw him."

 _The next day_

After pacing the posicden cabin about one hundred times during the night the conch shell sound for breakfast I ran down there to see Athena cabin and all the other cabins sitting there and Annabeth waiting for me I guess I should tell you about why we are sitting together even though camp rules say we are not allowed to. It started the day we got back to camp after the battle of half-blood hill we had got so used to staying together to eat and stay safe we physically couldn't eat apart and it took 5 days for them to realise this after both me and Annabeth had fainted twice it took a brake through from piper to realise that we would only eat together after charm speaking us to go on a picnic (I know mean right) we were finally allowed to eat together

"wise girl I spoke to Chiron last night after you fell asleep and I finally convinced him to let us sleep together"

"how did you accomplish that seaweed brain" she replied was it so late he forgot his "this is a camp for the children of the gods not the grandchildren of the gods" argument?"

"yes he tried to use that argument so I showed him my face."

"You did what!" I was about to speek but she cut me off "I thought that we agreed that we'd tell no one but our parents" I hung my head in shame as she continued to yell at me until Chiron saved by life litrally.

"Annabeth if you have finished scolding percy I would like to see the seven in the ping pong room after breakfast"


	2. the reveal

Percy POV:

"Chiron why have we been summoned hear" piper askes curiously "and why are Percy and Annabeth still wearing hoods their eyes would have adjusted to the light levels after two weeks of being in open air. It just doesn't make sense"

"of coerce it would be piper who would ask it" mutter under my breath but unfortunately Annabeth hears me and elbows me in the ribs" ow watch the ribs" I mutter catching the attention of everyone in the room

"well Percy will you tell them why you and Annabeth are wearing hoods or do you want me to he said while a huge grimace was plastered all over his face "but anyone who doesn't want to have nightmares for a year turn around now "he said no one did. He then shrugged and said "your choice" before yanking off our hoods…

Piper POV:

I will admit I had a half mind to turn around when Charon said we were advised to but I did not want to be that stereotypical Aphrodite girl who runs away from the horrors of war it was probably just a big bruise or scar. but it was much worse. Their faces where criss-crossed with scars and bruises and it made me want to be sick. You could look past the scars and they are still very attractive people but their faces where several shades of black and purple than I would expect after being out of tartarus.

I was the first to say something "what happened to your faces I said biting back the tears and trying to cover the look of astonishment in my face.

"That place happened piper" seeing my mouth open to ask a question he added" and yes we have been ingesting so much nectar and ambrosia if we have any more we will spontaneously combust so all we can do is reduce the bruising." I quickly shut my mouth and Chiron, being the lifesaver that he is, put an end to the aweqward atmosphere by continuing to speek.

"I have been contacted by an old friend of mine by the name of Albus Dumbledore" he paused to let the name sink in. and at any other time there would be all the boys laughing there was just silence we were all still shocked from Percy and Annabeth's faces he took our silence and continued talking "he is the headmaster of a very prestigious boarding school in Scotland where he trains young wizard's how to use their powers. A couple of years ago a dark wizard tried to take over the wizarding world he was stopped by a 2-year-old boy called harry potter. A year ago this dark lord returned but the ministry of magic is denying all existence of the dark wizard."

"You will be going undercover as wizards to protect harry potter at his school from the dark lord who's name you will be told later on by the order of the phoenix at Number 12 Grimond place"

We all paused to let that fact sink in and then all heads turned to Annabeth and Percy who looked like they wanted to kill Chiron with their bare hands. A second passed there was silence and then all hades broke loose. Percy and Annabeth started yelling so fast that you couldn't hear the words they switched between Greek and English and by the look on Chiron's face it was not pretty I heard several profanities witch I never want to hear again. It wasn't pretty. After Percy and Annabeth had stopped yelling at Chiron he continued speaking.

"As I was saying the wizarding world is unaware of demigods you must and in will repeat this must be a secret to all but the people in the order of the phoenix and the golden trio harry potter, Ronald Weasely and Hermione Granger who will be you're guides at the school throughout the school year. There are several siblings of yours Annabeth at the school you are going to and a son of Demeter who are all attending the school. The wizards will tell us about the school and the name of the school and dark wizard. Now everybody lines up."

Jason spoke up "why do we have to line up Charon"

So I can put the mist on you to show that you are 15 years old but all scars and your appearance will be the same just a couple of years older or younger in the case of most of you. I hope there are no problems."

"Charon how will we use magic and how will we avoid monster attacks" Annabeth asked

"well Annabeth in an answer to your questions Hecate has blessed you with the ability to use magic and we cannot hide your sent so you will have to fight the monsters when they come for you" Charon replies.

After doing just that Charon was all set for just letting us go pack but Annabeth then decided to ask one last Question "Charon what about our, um, predicament"

"Annabeth and Percy can you stay behind after to talk about your predicament with me and your immortal parents."

Percy POV:

As the others left we all waited for our parents to turn up with dread as they were very vocal about how they didn't like our relationship well Athena. Poseidon did not disapprove so I prepared myself to be teased about my intelligence or lack of intelligence. There was a shine of light and the two gods where there. After that my brain sort of switched off with Athena and Annabeth arguing on and on about letting us sleep together. In my defence I tried to keep up with the argument but within what felt like a few hours later but what was probingly a few minutes Lady Athena through up her hands in defeat, a sight that no mortal had ever seen before, and yelled "Fine you can sleep with the sea spawn but NO FUNNY BISNESS. AM I UNDERSTOOD."

"yes mum" Annabeth then said and me in my never ending wisdom decided to be a tad more respectful and said "yes lady Athena" or something along those lines. And with those words Athena flashed off somewhere else while Poseidon just gave me a wink and flashed off.

"well that settles it then Chiron said as we had both forgotten all about him" he smiled and then suggested that we go and pack.

 **A/N**

 **I have altered this chapter sorry about it as there was two major plot holes that I had to fix**

 **Thank you all for reading**


	3. the aroplane

**AN:**

 **This will be mostly in Percy, Ron and Harry's POV as I can wright better as them than other characters.**

 **-PTA1353**

Percy POV:

I was livid, it had been a week since I got back from my last quest and now He was telling us to go and go to a new world, live among them, and fight some guy who rose from the dead all while protecting some 15-year-old from his legion of evil minions. Grate just grate. I Quickly packed by bag with the important things like blue cookies weapons my minotaur horn, clothes and my pictures of Annabeth and ran outside with my school trunk less than a 1/8th full we all went up half blood hill to Thalia's pine tree and there Chiron was waiting up there for us with news about how we would get there.

"Argus will be hear any minute to pick you up and take you to JFK airport where you will fly to Southampton airport"

"what" Hazel and I yelled.

"are you insane, do you want to get me killed."

"Zeus will blast us out of the sky when we try to fly"

"Percy and Hazel would Zeus blast his own son out of the sky and have your fathers attacking him from the sea and underground. It would not make any sense and most other gods would be very annoyed so Zeus would not blow up the plane."

Then Argus pulled up in the strawberry buses as we call them and took us to JFK Airport everyone was quirt on the way there maybe looking into their souls or maybe just thinking about not seeing their family for a year or in frank and Hazel's case friends in the fifth cohort. It was a lovely time of reflection until Leo being Leo burst into flames and shouted "TEAM LEO" he instantly got hit by many things thrown at him including but not only: water, a diamond, a knife, lightning and frank in cat form. That put the smiles back on all of our faces.

As we got to the airport the Panic started Hazel was pulled on by frank and Jason meanwhile piper and Annabeth where working on getting me into the plane.

"no way am I getting on that" I said looking at the plane in fear.

Percy just get on the plane piper said her voice laced with charmspeak

"Mc lean if you try to charmspeak me again I will give you a one-way trip to tartarus understand"

Percy if you do not get on the plane right now I will not give you your mothers blue cookies and will not give you any kisses for a week"

"that's cold wise girl very cold" I muttered under my breath annoyed that my cookie rights where being threatened. I reluctantly stepped on the plane with piper and Annabeth either side of me making sure I did not do a runner and in my defence I only tried it twice before I resigned to my fate.

When on the plane Leo gave out a couple of new gadgets to us all in my opinion the only one worthwhile was the phone. I know what you're thinking technology and Demigods isn't that a big no no? well normal phones like I phones and Samsung phones are but the phones made by the Hephaestus cabin aren't. They had made phones for all of us for the price of a long lecture on how they were made and if you broke it you would have to pay them 100 Drachma to build you a new one or something like that I just slept through it.

When on the plane I snuggled up to Annabeth and fell asleep. I would like to say now demigod dreams suck like they really do this time I saw the Annabeth drowning in river Acheron and then kronos repeatedly swinging his sword down time and time again down my back and the screams of Annabeth in the background. "Percy, Percy wake


	4. the issue

I can only wish that I had the rights to Percy Jackson and harry potter and sorry about the cliff hanger but it wasn't as bad as tartarus

Percy POV:

"Percy, Percy wake up you will destroy the plane if you don't wake up

"what, how will I destroy the plane than I noticed the tornado ranging around us and the flickering lights I extended my mind I can sense the tornado all around the plane I quickly make it go away worried that people might be hurt I heard the pilots voice over the intercom.

"sorry for the recent piece of turbulence, we had no idea why that formed around us. You may now unclip your seatbelts" I looked worryingly at Annabeth who nodded as in saying that was you.

I gulped "how long until we get" there I wisped to Annabeth.

"About one hour" she whispered back looking around nervously "if that's how bad your nightmares are when you hear how come there not as bad at camp. This was it my secret if I told her that ever since the flooding of the camp incident I had not trusted myself to sleep I hadn't slept for more than two hours since that night and I felt it but I wasn't going to tell that to Annabeth so I decided to lie

"I don't know" she gave me her I know your lying glair so I confessed. "I haven't been sleeping at all since I flooded the camp I have been pacing the posiden cabin and been training against the automaton's that Leo built for me and have had no more than 2 hours of sleep.

"Percy why didn't you tell anybody that you have not been sleeping I have half mind for me to call Chiron to take you back to camp half-blood because only two hours of sleep is not enough for a man to operate on."

"but annnnabeth" I said drawing out the A and giving her my seal face witch she can't refuse and she knows it.

"dam you Percy you know that no sane person can withstand that look" she saw my weird look "no normal person can withstand that look" I then nodded and we snuggled for the rest of the plane ride.

When we got off the plane we all had lots of energy built up from not doing anything for 11 hours we all ran around the airport for 5 minutes and then all sat down and waited for a man to come up and we were approached by a man calling himself Remus lupin and Identified himself as a member of the order of the phoenix and we all got into the cars that had pulled up with our swords all in our pockets until we got to 12 grimmauld place London. As we got out of the cars all hades broke loose.

We were suddenly surrounded by a bunch of people who were dismounting broomsticks all around us so after being through a war or two we pulled out our swords and went into back to back me and Annabeth, just like old times. I looked around at the other demigods and they were standing still looking at them in shock. They suddenly broke out of it when we moved to attack they moved into action.

Harry pov: After coming back, we had dismounted all around professor lupin and seven other people as we had assumed that they were the welcoming party two of the people had gone back to back and drew, whate where those swords and the rest just stood around gobsmacked then they had moved in to attack mad-eye the rest jumped into action the boys and one of the girls jumped on the boy and the other girl rugby tackled the girl and lupin ran over there and stunned her while the others were having a more difficult time subduing the boy and it took all of us to finally stun him after that we carried them inside to talk

"sorry about those two" the golden haired boy spoke up. I had noticed Ron and Hermione in the corner and rushed to speek to me but I gestured for them to be quirt. "they are just recovering from there imprisonment and the two wars. He continued to speek but I started looking at the other people. The two people laying on the floor where a blond hared girl with stormy grey eyes and the boy had dark green eyes and black hair. The blond haired boy was pulling the brown hared one closer to him while the big Chinese boy and the black girl where trying to contain a Hispanic guy who for some reason could not stop bouncing up and down and had the same mischievous look on his face as the Weasely twins did when they pulled a prank. My thoughts where interrupted when Ron said that they were wakening up the Americans then sprang into action.

Instantly the boys where all on the boy one on each arm and one on his legs while girls climbed onto the girls back and started to talk to her while one of the boys, the scrawny Hispanic boy was knocked out cold and professor lupin and professor moody climbed on and stunned him three times with no effect and then just held him down. I then turned my head and saw the blond haired girl get up and run to him and talked under her breath and slowly calmed down the boy who was tentatively let up by all the people who were on him but all the people had their hands in the pocket and looked like they were going to attack us. The blond haired boy stepped up and started to speek

"well my name is Jason and this is piper" he said gesturing to the Cherokee girl "over there is frank" the Chinese kid "hazel" the black girl "Leo "the Hispanic boy laying out cold on the floor and then he gave over to the black hared boy who they had just let back up.

"well I am sorry for the rough start I am Percy and this is my girlfriend Annabeth, and don't ask what that was about or you will find yourself on a one-way trip to"

"Percy be quirt it's not good manners to threaten a family who are hoisting us especially after we nearly killed them all by accident, it was an accident so no hard feelings right?" she said the last part looking around at us while we were all nodding as if all seven of them got mad we would be looking at a massacre and not of them.

Mad eye then spoke up "so why don't Ron show Jason, Leo frank and harry to your room and Hermione show piper and hazel to your room"

"what about Percy and Annabeth" I asked because they wouldn't share a room they were 15 for crists sake so they would not sleep together.

"they will be sharing a room which me and molly will show them to" mad eye replied and when that's done can you three come back down hear with Jason.

 **Thank you gest for leveing the revew I hope you like the chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

Harry POV:

It was strange that they where sharing a room. For crying out loud there 15. I couldn't understand how the blond kid said they were recovering from there imprisonment and the last two wars , what to wars they were to young to be involved in the war against Voldemort but if you looked in their eyes there was a broken look which only people who had seen death saw I knew this because I saw it every time I looked in the mirror. I followed Ron up into his room with the rest of the male exchange students the room was messy there where clothes everywhere. The Hispanic boy looked like it was the best room in the world.

"why are you grinning like a maniac"

"because he is one" the Chinese boy said and by the way that no one denied it was just proof that it was true.

The Hispanic boy then spoke up "I try not to think; it interferes with being nuts" the rest of them nodded.

I put my stuff down next to my bunk then Ron being the fool he is spoke up "so why do those two have so many scars all over there faces like they look like they have been tortured for years?" all the exchange students stopped what they were doing and they all looked like they wanted to kill Ron.

"Percy and Annabeth where tortured in a place where time is slower for what was for them years but for us days they have understandably got PTSD it is a miracle they are still sane."

Ron then asked "Ok, so why do they have to sleep together then?"

If possible they all seemed angrier and the Chinese, one spoke up again "are you an idiot if you have been tortured for what seems like years and then de-aged to fit in with your friends to fight in the final battle of a war you would not be able to sleep at night, if they do not sleep together Percy could kill people without his wand and asleep, he even nearly brought down a plane and that was with Annabeth sitting next to him reading" Ron's face was bright read and he hastily apologised. They calmed down and all started talking to us about not antagonising Percy or Annabeth and to listen out tonight to find out how bad it was for Annabeth.

Jason POV:

I had left Leo and frank to explain to Ron and Harry and Piper and Hazel to explain to Hermione and Ginny about Percy and Annabeth and why they had to sleep together for our brief stint hear at the order of the phoenix headquarters. I thought about what it would be like at the school I shuck those thoughts out of my head as I walked into the impromptu meeting room with Percy and Annabeth I swallowed my pride as we would have to deal with the older wizards who would think that they are all mighty and won't gain anything of us being hear. When I stepped into the room Molly Weasely put up some sort of spell behind us and closed the door.

Percy POV:

After being lead to one of the rooms I put me and Annabeth's luggage down and walked downstairs only to be stopped by Missis Weasely and wait for Jason to stop nattering. After what seemed like an hour Mrs Weasely let us into the room and to the head of the table where the man called Dumbledore was waiting for us and gestured for us to start talking.

"well I'm Percy Jackson son of posiden this is Annabeth chase daughter of Athena and this is Jason son of Jupiter the rest of our group are upstairs keeping your children occupied." I explained "we have been asked to come here by Dumbledore to protect harry potter from the evil wizard now there are three questions I would like to ask. What's the name of the evil wizard? What's the name of the school? And why is harry potter so important?"

The man known as Sirius started talking "harry potter is the only wizard Ever to of survived the killing curse. Would have thought that your trainer would have told you that the name of the school and you know who"

"sorry but can you please just tell us?"

"yes the name of the dark wizard is Voldemort" upon hearing the name both Jason and I started laughing at the name

"moldywarts I gasped out and that just set us off more than before. It took several minutes for us to calm down.

"after that I am not suppressed that Charon did not tell you that the name of the school is Hogwarts" he continued suddenly putting his hands in front of his mouth like he had sworn word in front of his mother. But it was too late we had already herd what was said and where laughing again even Annabeth was sniggering while me and Jason where rolling on the floor laughing. The wizards looked very annoyed at us for some reason, I don't know why.

After we all calmed down we hastily apologised and said that they were lucky that Leo was not there as he would have laughed for more than an hour if he had learned the names from them. We bid them goodnight and went to tell the rest of the seven all about our quest to Hogwarts.

 **A/N**

 **I am going to be on holiday until the 27** **th** **of august so there will be no updates but have been writing a new story for when I get back. I hope you enjoy the story. Also updated chapter 2 so please re read**

 **PTA1353**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N this is the first of the chapters to be written while on holiday so may be worse than usual**

Frank POV:

"His name is Voldemort" Leo asked after Jason, Annabeth and Percy had come up from the meeting and had just told us all the dark wizard name and we were all thinking why would he be called that. We had left the wizards after the red hair boy had called stated that if Percy and Annabeth where physiologically traumatised they should be in a mental institute. Upon herring this I just turned around and left with Leo behind me with the two wizards looking at our backs astonished.

Percy nodded and all of us burst into laughter the name was just so funny. Percy looked like he was going to start laughing to but a glare from Annabeth shut him up and they started Death glaring everyone in the room to make them shut up. And trust me it did those stares make you want to crawl up and die. But it wasn't the worst they could do. We had seen there, what we call, go to Tartarus stare and I swear that I saw several telkikes disintegrate just on the use of that stare. It was scary.

I spoke up "so we have told the Wizards that the two of you were attacked by a Dark wizard, captured, tortured and the only way that you two remained sane was each other. If you don't like our excuse, we can ask piper to convince them otherwise."

"that excuse should be fine" Annabeth replied.

"there is something else you might want to know"

"what?"

"the ginger boy Ron seems to think having PTSD is basically being insane and that you should be locked up for your own good" Leo burst out. at this all of us, even the people who had herd it, got angry. And stormed up to the boy's bedroom.

"WEASELY!"

Harry POV:

"WEASELY!"

Fred, Ron, Gorge and I were playing a game of exploding snap when we herd the exchange students yell. We all looked around in fear as Sirius had just come up here to tell us not to make them angry and they where already livid at us.

"Bloody Hell" Ron exclaimed "what's made them mad"

"I think it was you when you told them that their friends should be put in an asylum." I replied noticing Ron's face visibly whiten as the people we were told not to get angry, we had got livid.

"I think out time here is done brother" Fred spoke up.

"Ditto" George replied "let's leave those two idiots to their fate." And they apprarated away.

At that point the door burst open and Ron was lifted up five inches off the ground with his hand around his throat." You said that I should be put in an asylum" Percy hissed out.

Ron at this point was looking like he was about to faint form the stare Percy was giving him. Until the blonde girl taped him on the shoulder and then punched Ron in the head. As Ron slumped to the floor, out cold, the exchange students who stayed in other rooms left and the three that stayed with us revived Ron and went back to their beads and started reading.

Ron on the other hand had gone down to Mrs Weasely to get some ice for the bruise that was swelling on his cheek. And I just sat down to tidy up the game of exploding snap.

"so I am sorry about my friend's behaver as we had said earlier he had been imprisoned for nine years" Jason spoke diplomatically as if not wanting to spark another confrontation.

"Whate thay are 15 how could they be inprisond for nine years, that would be from the age of six." I spoke up

"where you not listening in earth time it was nine Days but for them, in the deepest part of hell, it was nine years of brutal torture." Frank spoke up passionately he took a deep breath and continued "look there had only been three people to survive the pit, the other person was only in there for a day hell time so no one knows what they have been though exept for what they cry out in their nightmares and that is so brutal we don't speek of it." He then paused. This person clearly caired about his friends and I saw that look on all of their faces. I conceded and went to sleep.

(it's about midnight and Ron had returned from the kitchen the whole house is asleep)

"AHHHHHHHHH" upon hearing this the whole room awoke and the exchange students seemed to sigh as if they had been expecting this.

"What the bloody hell is making that noise" Ron exclaimed

"that would be Percy" Jason shouted over the noise of more excruciating shrieks.

"why is he shrieking in the middle of the night!" I yelled

"You know he was tortured, so figure that out!" Leo yelled.

"Lets go downstairs and look" I whispered to Ron and he nodded. We both crept downstairs to their room and saw a sight that would have made anyone cry Annabeth was trying to desperately wake Percy up and you could see the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Percy suddenly woke up and started comforting Annabeth even though he had been the one Shrieking in his sleep a second ago. I told myself that we would never tell anyone of that. But of that moment the girls came round and saw them the tears started falling down their cheeks.

"Let's all promise never to tell anyone about this okay" everyone nodded. And we went back to sleep.

"so you know why Percy knocked Ron out" Leo said the moment we got back into our room.

"what? You knew that we sneaked out to see the agony that those two are going through" Ron exclaimed. "and you won't tell them?"

"oh they probably already know" Leo stated as it was a matter of fact. "those two will not be happy at breakfast though it seems to be the worst in shrieking terms so far, but he didn't destroy the house this time." Leo continued on. "Didn't you see the muggle News last night." Ron shook his head but I had watched the news.

"the freak tornado forming around the plane but dissipating almost as quick as it started."

Leo just Nodded as if it was matter of fact.

"it was Percy" he saw our shocked faces "he was asleep at the time and the reason it went away was because He was woken up."

We were speechless how could one boy have so much power at his fingertips. Leo and the rest of the exchange students just went back to bead and I decided I needed some sleep too.


	7. Chapter 7

**So I hope you like the last chapter. Still on holiday so will be slightly less quality.**

 **Still don't own HP PJO or HOO no matter how much I sacrifice to the blood god**

Hermione POV:

When we got back into our room piper and hazel confronted us immediately." Now you know why Percy and Annabeth snapped earlier when everyone suddenly appeared around them.

"Why where two teenage kids captured and tortured for 9 years?" Ginny spoke up with a puzzled look on her face.

"just after the second world war a prophecy was made about a child of the very important person would have to ether save the world or destroy it when Percy was 16 he had to fulfil that prophecy. He decided to hold the whole island of Manhattan against a huge army"-piper was saying before being interrupted by Ginny. I was just trying to figure out when that happened.

"how many people did Percy hold Manhattan? How many wizards did he have with him? And how does this have any effect on their torture"

"well I will tell you how it has anything to do with their torture and he had only 40 wizards the start of the battle. Percy had this curse where he was invincible to all spells except at a certain point where if he was stabbed with a butter knife he would die. After all the bridges where attacked they thought hand to hand through the streets and even hand to hand up the empire state building where Percy killed the hoist body of the guy who wanted to destroy western civilisation. The only way that they won the battle if it wasn't for the timely intervention of the Party Ponies Who took Horrendous losses and his cousin Nico and his father, who are both necromancers, summoning the dead to help." At this point Ginny and I had our mouths hanging open "Annabeth was the second in command of the army by the way. After that we all had to go and defeat an evil race of giants who were attacking our school with the remains of the army that Percy had decimated and they were captured in Rome and tortured for 9 years for them, and 9 days for us, where tortured by the people who wanted to attack the earth." At this point we were clinging on to every word they said.

"after they escaped they where de aged and fought in the final battle of the war where Percy put so much of his own energy in his spells that he almost killed himself."

"what, how, why would they then come to Hogwarts surely they have been through enough already?" I asked in amazement and Hazel spoke up.  
"Hermione have you ever heard when Olympians win medals they can go through a post-Olympic depression, we worry that if Percy and Annabeth go through that they might commit suicide!"

"Oh" I wisely replied thinking if that ever happened and they didn't commit suicide it would be terrible for them.

"now if you don't mind I will be going to sleep" Piper said and Hazel nodded.

 **I am a line brake**

Harry POV:

We all woke up at dawn and went down to breakfast but first we went to check on Percy and Annabeth and what we saw was very cute to us but the demigods just shrugged and started arguing amongst themselves about who would wake them up. Annabeth's head was in on his shoulder with Percy's arms around her. Piper finally decided to wake them up by calling a Nico as he enjoyed doing it apparently and they all rushed out to get him. A couple of minutes later they came back in with a goth boy who I assumed must be Nico to wake them up.

"Percy" he started off with saying but the rest of them just laughed at him "PERCY I AM GOING TO EAT ALL OF YOUR MOTHERS BLUE PANCAKES AND BLUE COOKIES!" the minute be said that he was on the floor with Percy's sword that we had seen him use yesterday at his throat.

"NO THE BLUE FOOD IS MINE DI ANGALO MINE YOU UNDERSTAND CAUSE ITS MINE, ALL MINE!" Percy yelled then he realised where he was and spoke up again "when did you get hear Neeks?"

"well Perce I am here to do two things one wake you up and two to tell the order that in two hours Will and I will be arriving as Charon sent his best people at getting injured without a doctor or someone to get them out of trouble quickly."

As we walked down the stairs we quickly found out that Percy and his cousin where very close but would never admit it to Anyone.

At breakfast we all sat down and started to eat and the friendly banter started.

"So Neeks how is will?" asked Percy with a boyish grin on his face and Nico's face got very red.

"Really Percy I didn't say anything to you about your Massive crush on Annabeth before the battle of Manhattan did I"

"whate who is will?" Ron said inquisitively.

"HIS BOYFREND" Percy yelled.

"HE IS NOT" Nico yelled back.

"SO WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM TO THAT FANCY ITALIAN PLACE THE DAY BEFORE WE LEFT?"

"BOYS, do we have to do every time we see each other" Annabeth said with the frustration in her voice evident. She got ignored.

Nico's face got even redder and he drew a sword and Percy just grinned "really Neeks thank you for that I was under orders not to attack anyone until I was provoked- ".

"SO WHY DID YOU ATTACK ME" Ron yelled waving his hand at his black eye.

"because you said I should be put in an asylum for having PTSD"

"oh"

"so Nico let's take this outside!" Percy exclaimed his face lighting up in excitement.

The two boys where outside with their swords and Annabeth was refereeing.

"ok boys no magic and no maiming first to submit or be disarmed loses. 3.2.1. Fight."  
The two boys sprang into action with their swords swinging back and forth in bronze and black swipes. It looked like a deadly dance but instead of ribbons they were doing it with swords. The fight went on for a while but Percy was just toying with him a couple of second later we saw a clang and a sword was on the ground. It was Nico's. we all burst into applause but the exchange students just went up and punched Percy for 'unnecessary showing off'

"ow guys watch the ribs there just healing. OW" Percy suddenly exclaimed and fainted as Jason patted him on the back with some force.

"what happened?" Jason asked with worry as he has just knocked his friend out by giving him a pat on the back.

"rip his shirt off" Leo suggested "he probably just opened up some old wound."

We ripped his shirt off to see rows and rows of identical lines on his back. They where scars. Annabeth woke Percy up.

"Percy what are those scars on your back?"

"I have scars everywhere Annabeth."

"No you don't you where strapped to a table all the time. Unless it was when you were unconscious and they brought you outside. PERCY JACKSON what are you not telling me." Annabeth yelled her voice trembling to know what pain her boyfriend had been through and it was so bad. Upon noticing this Jason said "ok everyone funs over let's leave them to be." And we did.


	8. Chapter 8

**Third chapter written while on holiday. Thanks for all the support you guys have given me. And please follow, review, or like. I want to see that you want me to continue this story and I will probably continue it anyway.**

Percy POV:

Annabeth woke Percy up.

"Percy what are those scars on your back?"

"I have scars everywhere Annabeth." I replied hoping she wasn't talking about Those scars

"No you don't you where strapped to a table all the time. Unless it was when you were unconscious and they brought you outside. PERCY JACKSON what are you not telling me." Annabeth yelled her voice trembling to know what pain I had been through and it was so bad.

Upon noticing this Jason said "ok everyone funs over let's leave them to be." And they did

I spoke up my voice trembling, this was the first time I had spoken about That place, even with Annabeth. "when I woke up after being out cold I was taken to a room with Kronos and he would write things on my legs with a knife dripping with water from the Acheron and after each one of those seasons he would carve another line in my back." At this point I was sobbing uncontrollably.

"just look at my legs Annabeth. I have those words carved into me and. And" I couldn't stop myself "they will be there until the day I die Annabeth." I took off my trousers and I saw her eyes open even wider than usual and I knew why. Written on my legs was things like mistake, property on kronos, and many other things that I won't repeat.

"Percy I" she faltered for a second "Percy why didn't you tell me this before." She said with the shock on her face evident.

"because you were suffering with your dreams and I didn't want to add to your suffering." We both comforted each other until we fell asleep on the chair outside but just after she fell asleep I made shore that I was covering my scars and the words engraved on my legs. No need for them to find out how much of a failure I was.

"THAT'S WHERE YOU ARE" Mrs Weasely yelled pulling us up "your wands have just arrived from America why don't you go up to your friends and get them dear" she said in a motherly sort of way "thank you Mrs Weasely" I said running inside after Annabeth who had run in after she had said wands.

"no problem dear" she replied at my back. I ran up the stairs and caught up with Annabeth as we turned into our bedroom witch we had made our permanent meeting place for anything remotely demigodly related.

"aah nice that you two could finally make it" Leo exclaimed. "We have wands!"

Frank silently handed to us two black boxes with our names on. I opened mine first and a note was on the back of the lid.

 _14 inches with celestial bronze, stygnyan iron, imperial gold interwoven with adlantian steal (secreat metal son don't tell anyone) covering. Core made up of merman scale (thank triton next time you see him) and water core._

 _Good luck Percy, and say hello to the giant squid for me we're very old friends._

"so Percy your father wrote more than all of ours combined" Jason spoke up his face showing that he was indeed very jealous of the fact that I was given special attention by my father.

"so what is yours made of Annabeth" I said trying to draw the attention away from me.

"olive wood, and a core made up of owl's feather and wound with celestial bronze. What's yours made up of Percy. She replied.

"it's made up of all three godly metals a scale from triton and water" I said.

"clever so you can summon your wand from someone's hand?" she replied.

"yep" I said popping the P

On that point the golden trio walked in talking about someone's crush on cho chang. And froze when they realised that all of us where in there.

"um Mrs Weasely was looking for all of you, she said that after you've finished unwrapping your new wand 's you needed to go to diagon ally for the rest of your supplys when your friends get hear." Hermione stuttered out when they all worked in on us talking.

"thanks Hermione they should be arriving in two minutes or now depending if Will and Nico took a little detour." Annabeth said checking her watch. And then sighed as no Will and Nico popped out of the shadows.

"what do you mean 'took a little detour'?" Ron asked and Hermione and Annabeth sighed and Hermione replied.

"They are gay Ron he told you that earlier" seeing Ron's confused look "when you asked who is Will and Percy yelled his boyfriend over Nico's objections"

"oh I thought he was being silly" and at this all of us just face-planted. A little while later after we had all stopped shunning Ron he spoke up again "so the little goth has a boyfriend, what is he like black lips with black hair and white skin." Upon hearing Ron's imagination of Will we all burst out laughing as that is the total opposite of will.

Ron POV:

Why are they laughing at how I described little goths boyfriend, probably because I was correct? As they started calming down the shadows started to move to form two people. Upon seeing this we all jumped back as I had lived in the wizarding world all my life and had never seen this before and I don't know why the others jumped back. Out of the shadows jumped the goth boy who I had seen earlier and a blond haired boy who practically oozed sunlight out of every inch of his skin. The opposite of what I had described him as.

"hello I'm will solstice the doctor for those idiots" gesturing at the original exchange students "and this lovely person" gesturing at Nico.

"Will can you look at a couple of scars to which opened when someone cough Jason opened up when he hit me."

"Percy you are the person after my medical supplys in the last week you have come to me 12 times to stich up a scar." He shuddered at the thought "ok, everyone gets out bar Percy and Annabeth." We all got out and Harry closed the door.

"why does Annabeth have to be in there when he's being patched up?" Harry asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"because last time Will have touched one of Percy's scars he ended up with a sword to his throat." Nico said with a sad look on his face.

"oh" Harry Said "how bad was that place for him to have PTSD and nearly kill people if touch his scars"

"we don't Know exept for what we know from Annabeth's nightmares and what Percy screams out in his sleep. And apart from that we don't want to know" Leo spoke up "the only other person who was in there was Nico and after the first day down there he put himself to a self-induced coma to fool them into thinking that he was nearly dead and bring him back up to the surface." He continued "and he doesn't speek of it"

"it wasn't as bad as the battle of the labyrinth or the battle of Manhattan or the battle of Half-Blood hill."

"well we all saw the battle of Half-Blood hill and it was chaos and I was involved in the battle of Mt Ortherys and it was defended by a legion of telkikes and earthborn sooo." Jason spoke up his face full of pride.

"the Battle of Manhatten was fought street to street and in the empire state building the last surviving people fought room to room." Nico spoke up his face getting more agitated.

"whoa guys let's stop. We all know that we have all been through lots of battles but your old hands need to remember that Piper and I only went through the battle of half-blood hill and capture the flag so in a minute all of you will be locked in a sound proof dimension to argue it out so none of us can here you." Leo said stopping the argument before it began. "I mean Nico, Will, Percy, Annabeth, all went through the Battle of the labyrinth, and the battle of Manhatten. And then Percy, Frank and hazel went through the battle of Camp Jupiter. And Hazel and Jason Went through the battle of Mt Ortherys sooo yeh will you all stop arguing who went through more battles because Percy Beats all of you." Leo then took a breath and it looked like the thought that we didn't have any idea of what he was talking about crossed his mind.

"may I ask why Percy was in half of those battles" I spoke up awe inspired that he fought in so many battles.

"because he is the best swordsman in one hundred plus years" Frank spoke up with his face glowing. At this point Mrs Weasely burst up the stairs and our small meeting was broken up instantly

"ok dears we're going to diagon ally in a minute so all of you need to go to your rooms to get your stuff and be ready to go in two minutes.

"I will go in and tell them to get ready to go." Nico spoke up


	9. Chapter 9

**Fourth chapter written while on holiday cause, this is our lives on holiday, so please like, review and follow, if you want to see more of this story.**

Nico POV:

I shadow travelled into the room where I saw will finishing up a stich on a gash on Percy's arm and cover it back up with a big bandage. "Mrs Weasely said she wants you to be ready to go in 5 minutes to go to Diagon ally, where ever that is and get our school stuff to go to Hogwarts"

"thanks Neeks" Percy said grimacing as he moved his arm to check the arm. Will just linked arms with me and we walked out grinning from ear to ear to the boy's room where an argument was going on between Leo and Frank.

"me an idiot, at least I don't have a girlfriend who has to calm me down every time I have a single Jelly baby or ounce of sugar."

"you're having a go at calypso are you. At least my lifeline isn't a burnt stick."

"at least my father is not deformed like yours is."

"at least my father is not cheating on my step mother"

"You dare bring up mothers. My mother died in combat saving another man's life while yours was killed in a building fire."

At this point Leo's hands lit on fire and he charged frank who sidestepped him and sent him into a wall. Frank then proceeded to jump down on him and the two where now fighting and yelling insults in different languages.

(need to change these to Greek when have google translate.)

 _Go to the crows_

 _Go die in a hole_

 _You're a iddiot_

At this point I was getting annoyed so I summand some skeletons to restrain the two idiots.

(translate to Italian)

" _You idiots just be glad that we have the idiot not the clever girl with us otherwise she'd have figured out that we are demigods not just wizards. You two are always having a go at each other I had figured it was over hazel but no, you had to carry a grudge about Leo burning the city of new roam a little bit. This is why I left Camp Half-blood! And the small crush on Percy I had but still one of the reasons I left was the constant arguing"_ I yelled but Frank and Leo just looked at me like I had just spoken in Italian.

At this point Will tapped my arm "Nico I don't think they understand Italian"

I released them.

"get ready to go, NOW." I said giving my best death glare.

Percy POV:

As Me and Annabeth walked downstairs we were greeted by a very sheepish Leo and Frank who were covered with wood chips and dust. And a very angry Nico who was looking at Leo and Frank and Will was stroking his arm to calm him down.

"well come on dears everyone line up at the fireplace ready to use floo powder." Mrs Weasely said in a motherly way harrying all of us to the fireplace. "ok dears can you please all repeat after me Dia-gon-ally. We don't want a repeat of the second year at Hogwarts." When she noticed the confused looks on our faces "Harry mispronounced it and ended up in the other ally."

"oh"

"ok Percy you first." Mrs Weasely said in that same motherly tone

"ok, Diagon Ally." The smell of burning embers was overwhelming but another smell a smell of beer and cigar smoke. I popped out of the fireplace in a tavern, just behind me Annabeth popped out of the same fireplace, much more gracefully may I add, and turned to me.

"is this it? Diagon ally is just an old Pub? I don't even know where we are going to get our money from let alone where we are going to get a Putter cauldron from?

"this is not diagon ally silly, it's the leaky cauldron, the best wizarding pub in England, Diagon Ally is just behind it." Said Hermione popping out of the fireplace behind us. "Come on I will show you the others will be a little while Mrs Weasely found Another WWW sweet on Fred and Gorge." She leads us to the back to a little area with Ale Kegs in it and showed us the pattern to open the door. We got in the street and just stopped. The view was mind boggling there was a small winding ally enclosed with tall shops. At the end of the ally it split into two around a big building made up of marble. Noticing our gaze drift towards it she started speaking again "that's Grignots the Wizarding Bank" do you have your keys on you?" I put my hands in my pocket to find my key that was given to me before I left and would always return to my pocket.

"great let' go to Gringots" I said Enfuseastically


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you liked the Quadruple upload yesterday. I will probably get another two chapters up before school starts. Quick question in the last AN I had a refrence to a song if you can tell me what song I'll give you cookies!**

Hermione POV:

We waited for the rest of the Exchange students and the Weasely's and Harry outside Gringotts. Percy and Annabeth looked around nervously for their friends so to try and brake their attention, I did not want them going berserk in the middle of Diagon ally. My mind kept flashing back to when Percy and Annabeth where having their nightmare and what Piper and Hazel had said after that. The thought that Kids as young as themselves could have fought in a war where they fought hand to hand and then been tortured for 9 years straight then de aged. To be honest it scared me. They should have died a thousand times over but yet they were going to go to Hogwarts to Learn magic in the best Wizarding school in England. I was saved from my impending doom by seeing the rest of the exchange students, Harry and Ginny walking down Diagon ally.

"wow I have never seen Mum looking That angry and that's includeing when she found the cache of extendable ears in their room." Ginny admitted as they all met up. "she told me to tell you to go in to Gringotts without her and I'm to whate out here to whate for my idiotic brothers."

"ok then guys" Harry said and led us into Gringotts.

Harry POV:

We all walked up to the table where a goblin was standing at the head of the room except for Herminie who went to exchange her Muggle money to Wizarding money. "we would all like to visit our vaults please." I asked.

"what vaults are they?" he said with a snarl.

"vault 687" harry said

"here are all our keys" the exchange students said handing them to the goblin at the desk.

"well then, Griphook take them to vault 687 and the high security Vaults in MTO wing. We all followed Griphook to a train of tunnel carts where we all trooped into them. And started the long windy passage to my Vault.

"Vault 687, key please" Griphook was saying so I passed my Key to him and saw the door swing open and the respectable amount of gold lay in the middle of it. I filled up my leather sack with the gold and went back out to where the exchange students and Ginny where waiting. We then went on for a while going up and down, left and right until we reached a marble area. I was nearly sick when I got out of the mine cart

"please whate hear for me to get the clankers"

"the What!"

"Clankers Mr Jackson to stop the dragon attacking us, it has been trained to expect pain at the sound"

"that's Barbarric!" Annabeth explaned "why don't we send Percy out as people run away when they see his stare?"

"Fine stick me out as a meat shield" Percy huffed.

"hey It worked in the Battle of Manhatten." Annabeth exclaimed as Percy walked out to confront the Dragon. There was a roar and then silence and then what seemed was the dragon's version of a squeal of terror.

"you can come out now" Percy yelled and we all did and what we saw was shocking. The dragon was cowering against the wall and the way to the Vault wing was open.

"Who out of all of you are the strongest?" Griphook asked. They all pushed Percy forward "please put your hand on the door "upon hearing this I looked at the door. There seemed to be all sorts of pictures on the door one of them was set on what seemed like a bridge, on the bridge there where burning cars and a person charging what seemed like an army single handily with people scurrying behind him. Another scene I recognised from muggle school it was Theseus killing the Minitaur and there was another scene I recognised it was Hercules killing the nemion lion. Percy then put his hand on the door and we herd the door swing open.

"wow that was anticlimactic."

 **Sorry for the cliff hanger but I have no Microsoft word left so for about 1 week I can't upload. Sorry for this just after the holiday**

 **So in my last 10 seconds a super long AN**

 **percabeth553 I am sure that Hogwarts is in Scotland. I mean Scotland as in part of the UK. If you don't believe me there is a website that explains it perfectly. ( ~cj_whitehound/Fanfic/map_of_ )**

 **to railnut21: thanks for saying the base plot is good. In regards to your other comments you try fitting your fanfiction around your GCSE Revision and your GCSE's with Dyslexia. So in your comments about grammar and my spelling are completely correct they are Awful to people like you but the spelling and grammar only stops people having a go at you it doesn't make the story bad. But thank you for reading the story.**

 **Linkm4 I know how you feel about being inpatient so I hope the 5 chapters in three days or less are good for you. Also I really like professor of secrets so please continue writing the story!**


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry about the wait I hope you like the chapter.

Harry POV:

"wow that was anticlimactic!" Leo said a huge grin on his face. I couldn't help but disagree behind

the door was a long corridor with fourteen iron doors. The exchange students all went up to some of the doors, and they put their hands on the doors all at once and they all swung open. They all walked into their individual vaults with Nico and hazel going in the same one. After a minute or two they all came out with a bag full of galleons each. Just before Jason closed his vault door I had a quick look and what was in there was a massive pile of gold in the middle and what looked like lightning bolts in holders all over the wall. I quickly showed Ginny.

"Woah if all of their vaults are like this I wouldn't be surprised if they had more gold then the rest of Gringotts!" Ginny muttered just as we got back into the carts to go back up to where the Weasely's where probably waiting for us having withdrawn most if not all of the gold in their vault. The ride up was even longer than the ride down and it was not any better than the way down. As we got back up to the floor we all stepped out to the Weasely family and Hermione waiting there impatiently, Hermione with a bag of gold. The Exchange students then wordlessly walked down the street all splitting up into their pairs. Percy and Annabeth, Jason and piper, Will and Nico and frank and Hazel forming what liked like a diamond around all of us and Leo was busy talking to the Weasely twins. I ignored this and went up front with Will and Nico who were getting lots of Quire looks form Wizards all around them **. (AN: I think as the Wizards are so split between pureblood's and Muggle born people, like the Racial discrimination in America in the 1970's, I don't think they would be overly accepting of Homosexuality)**

"so in America how is the School open with you two being Gay and all."

"its fine really we are happy. There are some rules that don't apply to us so we have to be very careful with our behaviour or their will be changes that will affect all people, so we are very mature about it." Will said squeezing Nico's hand.

"the whole school was pretty mature about it except for Percy who was just being Percy and mucking around saying how he wasn't my type even though I had a crush on him for a couple of years until Annabeth judo flipped him and made him stop whining" Nico said while will was stifling a laugh at the memory. We then looked back to see that Percy and Annabeth had gone.

"where did they go!"

"Annabeth probably just dragged Percy off to look at a book or Peace of architecture that she finds interesting so they'll be back in a minute.

Percy POV:

Why can't monsters just understand that when you attack a lone demigod there could be a son of Posiden and a daughter of Athena who have probably killed you before especially when you know the demigod who is being attacked by a squad of telkikes is a son of Demeter by the name of Neville Longbottom.

"Heads up Neville" I yelled as I jumped up over him vaporising three telkikes before they could react. I then saw random telkikes start vaporizing and I knew Annabeth was there. Without any problems I summand a hurricane and just started cleaving through them not one of them was able to land a hit on me so in less than a minute they started to run back to their hole.

"Jackson what are you doing and by the random vaporisation I would guess Annabeth is there as well" Neville spoke up covered in water with his arms crossed and an angry look on his face.

"sorry Neville I keep forgetting that my awesomeness just happens to make everyone sweat at how good I am with a sword" I say before willing the water off him and then sending it after the telkikes to give then a scare.

"when in Hades did you get here I thought you were back in camp dealing with the aftermath of the war"

"oh you know here to protect a Minnie me and now you as if you get hurt Katie will want to kill me then Travis will want to kill me than Connor will want to kill me and Clarisse will kill me anyway so now I have got an extra charge. C'mon let's go out to the rest of the even with Will and Nico."

"you never get any rest do you"

"nope"

"see you at Hogwarts"

"back at ya"

 **A/N I am so sorry I have just started my GCSE's and have had 10 pieces of homework to do all of which take an hour so yeh I want to thank all the readers who followed, favorited and reviewed**


	12. Chapter 12

Percy POV:

After many an hour of me being pulled around with Annabeth looking at different books and whatnot we finally got out of the death trap called diagon alley to go back to Grimond place to put all of the stuff we got into our trunks before dinner so naturally me and Annabeth where sensible and where first down to food, well she didn't eat much. It was after I was on my fifth helping the rest of the seven came down.

"well you could have saved some for the rest of us you two" Leo said his face crossed with irritation.

"you snooze you lose but if you're going to say that I left you one serving each, not by choice mind you, the threat was no kisses for a month." I said with a smirk on his face.

"you know I could never follow through on that threat Percy" Annabeth said her face firmly implanted in her Book

"WHAT!" I yelled and before I could turn to eat more food the rest of the seven and co all sat down and where guzzling their food, all but Nico who was being much more refined then the rest and was just eating his roast beef with refinement seen in the underworld.

"so Nico how is the wizarding world in America different from England." The Bushy Haired Ginger said.

"it's different, we don't have a school hearsay but two summer camps who were, until very recently, at war so Wizards are sent to your school to extract you when you start showing powers. I was unluckily enough to have those to and my cousin Thalia to come and extract me and they botched it" he said glaring at Me and Annabeth

"I keep on saying Nikes it wasn't my fault that that manticore came out of nowhere and shot me in the arm with a poison spike!"

"A Manticore but that is a class XXXXX creature and its spikes are lethal."

"it helps if you have got a master healer that comes along with reinforcements who turn it into a pincushion." Annabeth said quickly to stop Me making any other mistakes and blowing our cover

"beside the point and you are put in a cabin and you train" Nico continued ignoring the interruption.

"How are you put in a cabin?" the Ginger asked again, she was really starting to get on my nerves with her constant questions that where putting holes in our sketchy cover.

"Umm I don't exactly understand it but if I am correct you are sorted into your skills for Example Percy is the only one in the water cabin and Will is a master healer and I am a Necromancer and the only one."

"So you are sorted on your skills, well that Certainly seems like a better approach than Hogwarts. Where you are sorted on attributes. Not skills."

"Yes, but you have the occasion that we are the only people in the cabin it can be really lonely, especially with the activates set by cabin."

"Still you should be in the cabin with people you like and not with people you dislike, I know that's a problem for people in slitherin with Pansy and Draco."

"you make a good point. It, however, doesn't deal with the loneliness you get when you're on your own for a large section of the day."

"Well actually-"

"Shut up Percy, your facts don't matter." As soon as Annabeth said this the whole room burst out into laughter especially Leo who had somehow gotten a whip out of his tool belt and was swinging it about like a cat o' nine tails on a sailor's back.

"Whipped!" Leo yelled before getting slapped by be after hitting Jason.

"Oh Jackson do you want to take on both of us at once" Leo said after getting a nod from Jason to conform his plan. I shrugged and un capped riptide and undid Tyson's shield and tackled Leo before he could get his hammer out putting him out of the fight. As soon as I did that Jason came speeding towards me so I raised my shield and blocked his sword. The fight ensued for some time until I disarmed him with the trick Luke showed me all those years ago." The fight had drawn several spectators and I quickly had to answer all the Questions that where asked.

"How did you learn to fight like that?

"Who made that shield?"

"Why do you fight with swords instead of wands?"

"You're a bit young to be fighting with Deadly weapons."

"Umm, one question at a time please. We learn to fight like that at camp due to things like a manticore attack, my shield was made by my half-brother Tyson who is younger than me, I fight with a sword because of the Ministry and I don't want to be called into a Trial and no we are not too young to be fighting with deadly weapons as I have been fighting with my sword since the age of twelve also I am probably the wrong person to start talking about morality and ethics." As soon as I said that I looked around and the Demigods where looking at me with stunned expressions before going back to their normal expressions before walking out without making any excuse and I followed them. As soon as we got into Annabeth's and I's bedroom they all looked at me with weird looks on their faces eventually I got fed up of the silence and speak up "what did I say wrong now!"

Annabeth then looked at me like her faith in the world was restored. "See he is still and iddiot, Percy were looking at you strange because you actually said something intelligent and held up our cover story long enough for us to make an organised retreat after your bout of intelligence. You are nearly intelligent as your father and that's a statement, its nearly impossible to be less intelligent than your father."

"Hay my father is better than both my uncle's combined." As soon as I said that the whole room shook with thunder, I got electric shocked and ten skeleton warriors came out of the ground. After killing the skeletons, I washed them all out of our room and locked the door. Leavening me and Annabeth to have some alone time.

 **So make of that what you will and for you, yes you get your mind out of the gutter. Please like, follow and review. Also sorry for the long wait GCSE'S are annoying. But on the plus side I have finaly gotten around to figuring out the plot. Expect Hogwarts next Chapter.**

 **PTA1353**


	13. Chapter 13

**Trying to get as many of these out in a week so please follow favorited and review. I don't own PJO, HOO, HP**

Harry POV:

The following day was normal, trying to de doxy the house and get it back in some sort of workable order, the Exchange students helped us with this and even came up with a solution to the biggest problem, Mrs Black. Leo got a hammer and chisel from his tool belt and peeled away all of the plaster to get the painting off. He did this with wax in his ears to block out the screams of the portrait and the rest of the exchange students took care of Kreacher, they locked him in a room with a rotting fish stuck in his mouth and tied up with bones. Needless to say it was a welcome change after Mrs black was gone.

The following day was hectic with Fred and George flying their trunks down the stairs and nocking Ginny down the stairs. The Exchange students waking up late and getting into a full blown sword fight until Mrs Weasely told them to get downstairs otherwise they will miss food, needless to say this got them down. As me, Ron and Leo came down with our trunks, rolling them down the stairs Jason, Frank and Percy all came down with two trunks each not even sweating, Nico and Will where somehow already down there and lounging around with their trunks like they had teleported down there the ride to kings cross station was boring and uneventful with no one talking but only the sounds of Percy and Annabeth Kissing in the corner. That wasn't exactly the best inspiration for conversation. When we got to the railway we all filed on and went our separate ways, Ron and Hermione to the Prefect carriage, The exchange students to a carriage and me to the carriage with Lunar, Ginny and Neville.

Percy POV: 

We all went to the first pair of compartments and filed into them and started talking about our Quest. "We all need to be on our best behaviour, the biggest threat to our cover will be at Quidditch, we will be quite a way out of the action and not able to protect harry. There is only one place opening at keeper, Frank I would advise that you go for it, you are the best. There are also need a spare chaser so Jason you go for that." Annabeth said, she continued "the sorting hat will probably place us in Gryffindor as we are all foolhardily brave and foolish. Yes, Percy even me and we need to stay together. I have talked to the Principle who has promised me and Percy a room together at the top of Gryffindor tower so there should be no earthquakes or floods this year. We don't have any real problem's. this is a standard quest so no Heroics or suicidal plans this time Leo and Percy. Right we have eleven hours until we get to Hogwarts so let's spread out and have our last free time before we are at school." At this point Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank and Hazel went off to the other compartment, Nico fell asleep on Will who then promptly fell asleep on Nico and me and Annabeth started Chatting for a while before going back to our heated snogging session before falling asleep.

Annabeth POV:

As I fell asleep I was sucked into a demigod dream with my mother, Aphrodite, Piper and Hazel.

"Finally, now we can get started but before then Poseidon told me to tell you to tell Percy well done for something. Now girls we are here to talk to you about something important." Aphrodite said her face lighting up before being interrupted.

"If it is about love count me out, I haven't any reason to listen to you about the old days where everything was good and people knew how to love."

"Daughter let's not be hasty, even though I must urge you to reconsider your relationship with the Jackson boy-"

"MOM!"

"Sorry dear, but really we are here to inform you of some advancements in your equipment and to tell you that we have recovered your dagger, it is in your trunk. All your weapons have been interwoven with silver and steal to kill werewolves and wizards." Athena said showing Hazels spathia to us with a silver glint to it.

"So mom how is camp Half-blood now we have left, is Drew behaving herself with all the romans about, and how are Connor and Katie getting along have they finally gotten around to admitting their love for each other. Also how Is Clarisse and Chris, they must have moved out of camp by now. Or" Piper continued to bombard her Mother with questions and Athena looked at us with pity in her eyes and allowed Hazel and I to leave just after saying "no funny business!" to me." It was at that point I woke up.

"Percy, Nico, Will wake up we are almost their time to get ready. Also I'm leaving". I said while moving to the toilets at the end of the carriage and getting changed. I came back in to see the boys tying up there ties and belting their Pants.

"Hey, would you mind telling us what Is up with our swords and arrows." Will said holding up his quiver and Nico's sword.

"well actually the swords where taken by Hespestus to make it so we can kill everything, the same with the arrows." At this point the train stopped and we all disembarked and walked over to the carriages driven by skeleton horses where Percy had a bit of a shock.

"Aah! They can talk to me, what am I supposed to do sit here and have a conversation with them. There skeletons aren't Nico supposed to talk to them not me! Also I need to wash their mouths out with soap to get them to stop cussing." After Percy's fright we went up to the Castle and saw it for the first time and it took the breath out of our mouths. The architecture was amazing if not unique to the castle.

 **Another chapter bites the dust. If you haven't guessed by now I'm British so will need help when I get to writing American celebrations (4** **th** **of July, thanksgiving etc. ) so please leave a message saying what you do for those dates**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for not writing, chapter FOURTEEN- hopefully not to unlucky- all ready to go. Once again I don't own Harry potter, Percy Jackson, or the Heroes of Olympus series.**

Percy POV:

The castle was massive, the whole thing seemed to sit on top of a mountain, the most exciting part for me was seeing the lake, I could virtually feel the fish and Giant squid bellow me. I looked around at the fellow Demigods, all of them also where in awe, none so more than Annabeth who was looking like she wouldn't want to leave, the unnerving silence continued until we reached the castle. The Skeleton horse drawn carriage stopped and we all got off of the carriage. The entrance hall was up ahead so we went in, as soon as we came in we were greeted by a small man who seemed to be bouncing up and down on his feet he started talking shattering Annabeth out of her Daydream.

"Will you come with me to the anteroom where you will stay until the sorting, then you come in. I would advise it be a show of strength as there is a lot of anti-American hostility in the school especially among slytherin students. By the way I'm professor Flitwick, I would watch out for professor Umbrige as she is probably going to be doing the worst defence lessons this school has ever seen so please don't start an outburst at that. You will be staying with Gryffindor house, and remember your mission is to protect Harry Potter, and the entire school. Please don't blow up the school. On a final note Professor Dumbledore wants to see you all after the feast. Any questions."

"No thank you Professor."

"fine then I will leave you to plan your entrance."

Harry POV:

The sorting went smoothly this year with only a cryptic reference to all the houses joining together from the sorting hat. One thing was strange though and that was the exchange students were nowhere to be seen they were probably going to be introduced after the feast. At this point Professor Dumbledore stood up.

" _To our Newcomers welcome to our old hands welcome back._ There is just one announcement I would like to make and that is to welcome to Hogwarts the combined camps of America- "

As soon as he said this four of the Exchange students came in wearing full lorica segmentata and carrying Legionary shields, all in the roman style, except for Hazel she was riding on a horse and had different Armor than the others and a spatha. They came in and Jason started talking in Latin " _tradam in mortem, sive gentiles",_ (give over the Greeks or die)

The rest of them came in dressed in a mismatch of Armor types and Percy steped up and started talking, "Δεν πρέπει να τους απειλήσει, ήταν εδώ" ("No Need to threaten them, we are here.")

The two sides squared off, with a roar Jason let off a thunderbolt that hit Percy's shield of water that he had thrown up. That seemed to be the start of it. Jason and Percy clashed in a ball of water and lightning, Leo and Piper attacked Frank who had no problem knocking Piper out, Annabeth was attacked by Hazel who seemed to be at a disadvantage. Finally, Nico rushed Will and then Knocked him out before joining on the fight with Jason and Percy. It wasn't long until Jason was thrown out of the fight with a ball of water to the face which solidified, freezing him to the floor. Annabeth then Pulled Hazel off her Horse and went round to brain Frank as he had taken out Leo a minute prier. She was then engaged by two Skeletons summoned by Nico who occupied her. However, this distracted him long enough for Percy to elbow him in the Gut and disarm him. Therefore, ending the fight. The whole hall was quirt for a minute, and then they Broke out in a cheer and Applause. They all started to regain consciousness and get up to congratulate each other.

"And that is the United Camps of America, we welcome them to Hogwarts this year, they will be staying with Gryffindor House this year, I have kept you from the loveliness of your food for long enough. Tuck in!"

The feast was larger than usual this year. The whole of the first and second year contingent was clustered around the Exchange students, however they were Ignoring them and choosing to make sure that Percy and Annabeth ate their food. the table was nearly silent as everyone was eating there full. As Desert vanished Dumbledore spoke up again. _"Now that we are digesting another magnificent feast. I beg for a few minutes of your attention for the start of year notices. Everyone should note that the forbidden forest is just that, forbidden. (at that me Ron and Hermione smirked) Mr filch, the caretaker has asked me for what he tells me for the four hundred and sixty second time that Magic is not allowed between classes, nor are an extensive list of other products, for more information seek out Mr Filch. And finally I welcome two new members of staff Professor grubby-plank, who will be teaching care of magical creachers until Mr Hagrid comes back, and Professor Umbrige who will be taking over DADA-_

" _Hem, Hem"_

 **Everything in italics is either copied or condensed from the order of the phoenix so I don't own it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi another chapter for you people, hope you have a merry Christmas and a happy new year. I don't own the script in italics or Harry potter or the Percy Jackson series.**

Harry POV:

" _thank your headmaster for those kind words of welcome. Well it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts I say" she said this in her high pitched and girl like voice making it very difficult for us to take her seriously. "and to see such happy little faces looking up at me." I looked around, quite o few people where scowling and the rest where stiff like a bored. "I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I am sure we will all be good friends."_

At this the Weasely twins and Percy all grinned, not the 'I agree with everything your saying' grin but the type of grin that makes you check your food and bed for spells and potions. At this point the new professor was finishing her speech. _"… because some of the changes will be for the better, while others will come in the fullness of time to be recognised as errors of judgement. Meanwhile some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others will be abandoned. Let us move forward into a new era of openness and accountability, pruning whatever practices are impractical, obelise and making Hogwarts school perfect for what it is, an institute for education."_

The little applause that there was, was half hearted at best with most of it coming from Malfoy's followers.

"well thank your professor Umbridge for your delightful speech I must now send you all off to bed except for the exchange students who I would like to see for a few minutes, tiddle pip."

The hall filed out, afire with discussion.

Jason POV:

The hall emptied quickly, we were the only students left in there after a minute, professor Dumbledore, Umbridge and professor McGonagall where the only ones in here, we went up to the head table

"Percy and Annabeth your room is at the top of the Gryffindor tower and the password is Percy's brother, the rest of you will have to sleep in the dorms …

At this professor Umbridge spoke up "Albus I see no reason why these two should receive preferential treatment over the rest of the students, they should sleep apart and in their dorms like everyone else, there should be no unjust treatment for two students."

Just as Professor Dumbledore was about to reply I butted in. "excuse me lady, have you ever herd of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, more commonly known as PTST. No? Well let me explain It to you there are two or more people put though a Traumatic experience, whether that be prolonged torture or seeing friends hacked down next to you it's all the same, you then have flash-backs and nightmares about it for the rest of their lives. Now add being a very powerful wizard with an affinity for water magic and you are seeing your girlfriend get a dagger plunged into her/ or her being held underwater until she is out cold. Your magic is going to get very unstable and lash out, normally resulting in category five hurricanes or flash floods. Are you finally getting my point Professor? Now the only person who can stop that is the girl who has to run down and then up a flight of stairs to get to him, wake him up and get him to stop the storm/ flood. If you want to risk your life I urge you go jump out an aeroplane, not provoke the beast." Everyone was staring at me, Umbrige was standing there waiting for it to be over before storming off to sulk.

"So… can we go now?" Leo said before getting punched by all the girls. I just smiled at this as it was a sign of everything going back to normal.

"I have kept you from your beds long enough, off you go now." Said Dumbledore looking relieved like he had dived the bullet and said gun was destroyed.

They all waited until they were out of the hall to ambush me, oh right they didn't, they just ran off after Piper grabbed by arm. "Did you charmspeak them into doing that?"

"No they just wanted to see their new rooms and I just gave them the subconscious nudge."

"Ah, thought Leo would be the least most likely to want to run off like that, also isn't Percy immune to Charmspeak."

"Ah yes, but Percy isn't Immune to Annabeth, so I charmspoke her into doing it for me."

"Just so we could have some alone time."

"no so we could talk about that speech you gave back there, I'm Pretty sure that if she would have said another word someone would have blown up. So thank you" we dawdled to the tower following the mess maid by the others. At the portrait the rest of us and one of the third years came out to let us in and tell us the password.

Percy POV:

Gryffindor tower was the home of the Colures red and gold. Despite that the common room was quite homely with the fire blazing on the corner. Two stairwells where going up to the dorms, Me and Annabeth Followed the boys to the Boys Dorm. At this time only the first two years where asleep. Annabeth got many strange looks going up the stairs but no one Questioned it. At the Fifth year door we bid Leo, Frank, Nico and Will Goodnight before going to our room. The room was basically a miniature Common room, there was a small fire in the corner, two wardrobes and a bank of Draws. There was a single bed imbedded into the back wall. our suitcases where next to the Bed and there was a single couch in the middle of the room. There was a note on the couch addressed to us.

 _Dear Mr Jackson+ Mrs Chase_

 _This room is charmed to accommodate all of your needs, if you need an extra room please speek your command to the room and a door will open up to the left of the fireplace. Please don't ask for edible items or water. You are expected to get down for Breakfast at half past eight in the morning. Curfew is at half seven. Just remember that Hogwarts is not a maternity hospital and we are not prepared for teen pregnancies. Please bare this in mind for the Duration of your mission. This message will disintegrate at half past 11 tonight._

 _Yours sensearly_

 _Albus_ _Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, headmaster._

 **Happy new year everyone, many salutations and all that Jazz. I hope you liked the Chapter today, if you did please follow, if you didn't please leave a comment telling me how I can improve.**


	16. Chapter 16

Nico POV:

As Percy and Annabeth went up to their own Privet room, me and Will decided to have a little bit of alone time before spending all our waking hours with a group of people who may/ may not approve of homosexuality, we snuck off into the bathroom to talk for a bit. The bathroom was very cramped and only had two urinals, two cubicles and a bank of shower cubicles. The whole thing was in a red paint and there was nowhere to just sit down and talk. Upon seeing that we went into the fifth year dorm to the sounds of raised voices, the whole dorm seemed to be up in arms about something.

" _Don't you have a go at my mother."_  
 _"I'll have a go at anyone who calls me a liar"_

" _Don't talk to me like that"_

" _I'll talk to you anyway I want-"_

"whoa- let's stop this before it comes to spell fire in the Dorm, let's just calm down and go to sleep or do we need to stun you boath" Said Jason as he had entered a minute before us, we then entered to see Harrys wand pointed at shamus and Jason's Wand Pointed at Harry, franks wand was also pointed at Shamus and Leo was just putting his wand in his hands.

"Woah Guys let's drop the wands and talk like normal people, all of us" Leo said witch was suppressing as he was normally the hot headed one (Boath puns are intentional) the room was slow to react. Harry put his wand back in his Pants and Jason and Frank put them up their arms to a holster Leo had made on the Train.

"fine then" Harry said before flopping down on his bed and slamming the curtons shut and muttering furiously to himself. It was quite soon after that Ron came in after showing the first year's around, he took one look at the room saw his bed and flopped into said bed.

The rest of us decided to bed down for the night to avoid any more confrontations. After Everyone else had closed there curtons Will Snuck over into my bed as he usually does, this had been happening ever since we started dating -One of the privileges of having a cabin to yourself, you don't disturb anyone else while talking or doing other things. - ( **AN You Dirty minded people, yes you I'm talking to you!)**

Harry POV:

The exchange students where weird, firstly most of them arrived at once but they all came in at different times. Also they were quite happy to let an argument happen but when I drew my wand they all took up arms, this was weird as none of us could actually do any damage with our wand surely they must know that the damaging spells weren't taught until seventh year. Upon coming to the conclusion that the exchange students were taught differently and to fight earlier I went to sleep.

 **Next Day/ still Harry's POV**

I woke up early that morning and started looking around for Percy as he did not turn up last night. I delve into my trunk to try and find the marauders map to see where he is, when I get to the map I see a room that wasn't there before at the top of Gryffindor tower with Percy and Annabeth in there IN THE SAME ROOM, I know they did it at Grimond Place but the school rules must say that's not aloud. I would check with Hermione to see if that's been allowed to happen in Hogwarts a history.

Percy's POV:

"so using Dadaluses laptop I brought us several safe houses outside of London in Southampton and Manchester. They are both three bedroom houses, I also asked Dumbledore to do the fiddalus charm on them so only I can decide who the secret keepers are. For your information I am making you the secret keeper for the one in Southampton it's at 79 Abercrombie gardens in Lordshill. Remember this Percy." When she finally stopped talking I went and sat on the bed, it was at Half past four in the morning and we had boath woken each other up with a nightmare and I, to pass the time, had asked her to run over all the contingency plans, if that wasn't a mistake I didn't know what was. There were three for if we were discovered as demigods. The first one was to obviate everyone, the second was to make a run for it and the final one was for the demigods to try diplomacy and if that didn't work have us go and assassinate all of the government just to make sure.

She had plans for if Voldemort invaded the school (Give all the Mermen fins, Evacuate the students to the lake and Hide them while helping the teachers and Mermen Recapture the School with Piper keeping the students down in the lake) and many other things.

"Ok Where to start, Don't you think that's to many plans for one? What if Harry and CO form a secret group and start training to fight with Voldemort? And how much did these houses cost?

"No and if that happens I will give you 10 Dollars and it came out of the Gods vault at 123160 Dollars or in Wizarding currency about 10,000 Galleons."

"Wow that's a lot for two houses and Finally who's the secret keeper for the house in Manchester?"

"Dumbledore, we chose the two people who can never be broken you and Dumbledore."

"How do you know that Dumbledore can never be broken, they could like threaten to kill His Wife or something along those lines and where is Manchester and Southampton.

"Manchester is about four Hours North of London and Southampton is two hours south of London, Southampton is much closer to the sea while Manchester is inland so you can do your hydrokinetics in Southampton."

"Ok, do you want to try and get back to sleep again."

"Yeah, go on then"

 **AN I hope you liked the chapter and I don't own PJO HOO OR HP**


	17. Chapter 17:Harry

The wether had turned in the night and most of the boys dorm was awoken by the slow sound of rain hitting the glass of the windows(since the dorm had been extended to accommodate the exchange students there was extra windows.)

The boys all awoke and scrambled to get dressed once realising the time. Seamus was the first out of the room leaveing just as harry was slipping on his trousers. The Americans where haveing some trouble with there robes but the rest of the dorm ran down to breakfast without stopping. the dorm came down nearly all at once with Professor McGonagall wateing at the entrance. "Weasely, Tommas, Longbottum and Potter you are very nearly late. your timetables are here and where are those exchange students." She mutterd to herself while handing out timetables we all piled into the hall and split up with Ron and Harry sitting next to Hermione the exchange students where still nowhere to be seen. The first sound that was made was Ron spurting out the cup of coffee he was drinking when he looked at his timetable.

" _look at today" groaned Ron " History of Magic, double Potions , Divination and double Defence Against the Dark Arts... Bins, Snape and that Umbridge woman in one day!"_

" It could be worce. We never know Umbridge could be a really good teacher in defence and we could never know it."

"Yes but the likelihood of that is slim and even if she is somewhat decent she will probably only allowed to teach stunning and diffrent types of shelds not anything to actually fight back Hermione"

" What i am saying Harry is that we shouldn't juge her before we have had a lesson with her

because even if she only teaches defence and stunning it must be enough to at least save a life if the death eaters attack."

" I sort of understand where you are coming from but i still think that she wont teach us anything."

"Wow now i can see that you are ever the optemist" Hermione said trying to ignore ron who had gone back to eating food like it was going out of style. She missed harry's retort

"Pardon."

"I said optomism is for people who say they smell roses but in reality they smell shit."

"Language Harry"

"English Hermione. and i think we better be off. Ron, come on we have Bims up next and you know he will take points if we're late."

(fast forward to Potions.)

 _"Before we begin todays lessons i think it is inportant to remind you that next june you will be sittimg an inportant examination, during which you will prove how much you have lerned about the comasition and use of magical Potions._ "At this point the exchange students burst in and Snape's eye's zoomd i on them like a sniper aiming on there target. "And may i ask why are you all late to my Lesson."

"Well sir i think that would be because where talking with Professor Dumbledore also have a note from the Headmaster if you would like to see it.

"That will not be necessary Jackson. take your seats near the front and Valdez you will work with Mr Malfoy and do not mess up his usually outstanding work. You will be produceing a drought of peace in your pares the best potion will be used to demonstrate the effects of the potion on the specimen of my choice. we will then take notes on the effects of the porions. in other notes all the potionas this year have a chance of being in your OWLS. "

For the rest of the first lesson snape walked arround observeing the potions in silence until a sound rand out across the room.

"Potter and Weasely stop what you are doing right now and walk away from your potion. _Evanseco_. Next time pay more attenton to the instructions potter otherwise that would of blown your brains off all over the wall and i would have paperwork to fill out ." At this the two boys turned pale and quickly washed down there table and couldren so snape couldnt give them detention later on.

The rest of the lession proceded to plan and it was supprisengly Annabeths and Percys potion who was used on an Owl who seemed to attack Percy quite a bit afer being resized.

However as everyone started to leavea voice rang out over the classroom. "Potter and Weasely I will be seeing you in detention afer lesssons are finished where you will be going through where you went wrong and will try again to perfect the potion.

(skip divenation as Demigods are in Runes so it is the same as the books)

Defence Against the Dark Arts

 _When they enterd the defence aganst the dark arts classrom they found Professor Umbridge already seated at the teacher's desk whereing the same clothes as last night Harry was again forceably reminded of a large fly perched unwisely on top of an even larger toad._ _The class was in silence as it entered the room; Professor Umbridge was as yet an unknown quantity amd nobody knew how strict a disciplinarian she was likely to be._

"We'll then it seems that we are all here. Good afternoon Class."

"Good afternoon Professor Umbridge." The whole class repeated simultaneously.

Now for the first half term will be hopeing to finish _Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard_ as so far your Teaching on this subject has been sporadic and patchy at best with several different instructors who included a Werewolf and a PTSD Stricken Ex Auror who has been heavy criticised for overreacting for many different things such as cursing people who look at him strangely so we all will be starting afresh. Now we will start by reading chapter one of the book until the end of the first lesion and then we will discuss the different theory's in the chapter and which one would be most effective in different situations. so for this lesion we will have wands away and everyone must have at least a foot of notes not including the title Mr Crabbe. Now for the first Hour there will be no need to talk. If you have any difficulty with the text you may translate it into any font or Language you like using the spell ad transferendum and the name of the languge you like.2 She said looking at the Exchange students who Nodded and changed the spell and changed it to a strange languge that seemed to me like gobeldygoop. The first hour was quite boring and we all took the designated amount of notes in the first fifteen minutes and for the rest of the hour people where just re reading what they read and in case of some people(Hermionie) Reading ahead.

 **Sorry for the delay. there should be more updates comeing.**


End file.
